


The Sleeping Egoist

by Egoist Lover (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Egoist%20Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born is the longed for child to the King and Queen of the Kamijou nation, however things are not as wonderful as they seem as the fairy Tsumori plays his tricks. Are the kingdoms doomed, or is there still hope in Prince Hiroki and his key, another prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearts' Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I claim to own anything remotely related to Junjou Romantica. Junjuou Romantica is the property of its manga-ka Nakamura Shungiku and its publishers and anime producers Studio Deen, etc.

Once upon a time there lived a King and his most beloved fair Queen whom had so long wished for a child without bearing fruit throughout their fifteen years together. That was, until one day, while the King was away a fairy appeared before the Queen in her garden of Calla Lilies outside the palace grounds.

The fairy was handsome, with hair as lovely as that of the wheat as the wind rushed across it, eyes which sparkled like the twinkling of a blue diamond. Hidden, however behind that facade, was a mischievous creature bent only on achieving his own gratification.

The fairy bowed his head and spoke, hiding the smirk from view that formed upon his lips, "Dear Queen, I have felt so long your anguish, as my kind often do and so I have come to offer you that which you most desire with all your heart."

Yet the Queen could not contain her joy, as she clasped her hands over that of the fairy. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. Could her heart's desire, that of having her own child, really come true? Was this perhaps an offer that was too good to be true? "Can you really?" She trembled, too afraid to hope for such a miracle, even with a fairy standing before her with a wand in his hand.

The wheat haired fairy smiled gently, nodding sagely, as he ran one hand over that of the Queen's. "Really, I can. Though I can only grant but one wish per person in this world. And your wish, is it not to be given that which you and the King have waited fifteen long years for. Even that, I will be able to bless you with."

When the fairy offered to grant her heart's desire, that of having a child, unaware of the dangerous undercurrents the Queen weeped with joyous gratitude as she sank to her knees before the fairy, soiling her gown. She had no inkling of the fairies true intentions, or that he was, instead of being a kind hearted soul, one with devilish intentions.

The fairy could only smirk, as he watched the King's fair Queen hold her hands to her face. Lifting his wand, he chanted.

_"Beneath the next full moons light_

_when you and he embrace the night_

_as nine moons pass, a babe you shall sight_

_but as the sun rises, the kingdoms will fight_

_and there is only one way to make things right."_

As the fairy spoke these words the golden hued of colors sparking off his wand slowly changed to a deathly shade of black, as the dancing yellow butterflies turned blue and stopped mid-flight to flutter toward the ground, bursting into numerous tiny specks. The Queen had looked up at the last two lines with a startled gasp and wide eyes in disbelief, for the fairy before her had played such a cruel trick upon her.

Before the Queen could rise, the smirking fairy vanished, and the only thing left to tell the shocked and frightened Queen that it had all not been a dream was the pieces of shattered butterflies that had formed together a signature. Her lips parted as she soundlessly voiced the name of the trickster, "Tsumori..."


	2. A Prince is Born and the Kingdom Torn

Nine months to the day that the Queen had been visited by the fairy, Tsumori, whom had granted her, her hearts desire did she birth into the world a little babe with eyes the hue of cinnamon and hair the color of the lightest golden brown.

The kingdom rejoiced as the trumpets blasted and the voices proclaimed their loyalty to the new born infant as dawn approached, arriving at the moment when the small infant was placed in his mothers arms, wrapped in a blue fuzzy blanket that his mother had knit for him throughout her pregnancy.

" _With joy in our soul_

_and hope in our hearts_

_we come bearing gifts_

_from we whose hearts ye stole_

_and we who'll train ye in the martial arts_

_ye who would one day save us from all rifts_

_we pledge again our loyalty to you._

_'Hail to the Prince!_

_Hail to the King!_

_Hail to the Queen!_

_Hail to the Prince, Hiroki!_

_Long Live the Prince, Hiroki!'"_

Yet there remained a dark cloud over their heads, for although the King and Queen had been gifted their child, the parting words of the fairy whom had allowed the pair such joy brought fear to all throughout the land.

It had cast a shadow far and wide when the servants of the royal couple had discussed the issue at hand and had spread like wildfire to other kingdoms across the land and across the sea.

Thus upon that joyous moment beneath the ever expanding sky where the sun had risen, painting the horizon pink, there came a thunderous roar as ten thousands mounted soldiers from the East and the West drew their weapons and pointed to the north where sat the castle of the Kamijo nation.

Though for nine long months had the Northern soldiers trained due to the prophecy that the fairy had proclaimed, they were outnumbered - outmatched for theirs was a small and humble kingdom whose peace had lasted for several generations. It had only been a matter of time before others drew their swords and crossbows in hopes of taking their soil rich land and the mountain where precious metals and gems were still being unearthed.

Yet many wondered, as did the Queen herself whom had agreed to so easily, forgetting that nothing comes without a price if it were the fault of the fairy or because of the child that their beloved Queen had given to their humble King.

The day was at one at the same time great and joyous, but too it was dreary and infamous as outside the castle walls their could be heard the clang of swords and the whirr of arrows as they shot through the air. It was nothing more than a bloody massacre.

Still all feared the worst as the castle walls had been breached and those of the East and the West were ever approaching the inner sanctuary of the Northern royals home.

Around the infant the queens arms trembled, praying silently for a miracle.

It was at that moment that to the royal couple and the quiet drowsy infant appeared in a puff of air, was a trio of faeries.

One had dirty blonde hair and large gray eyes dressed in a blue suit and lighter blue tie. He was the shortest of the trio if only by an inch or two. Another had black hair with dark blue eyes hidden behind his glasses with a gentle smile on his face who wore a brilliant pink suit and a darker pink tie. He was the tallest of the trio. The last of the three had scruffy looking chocolate brown hair and large deep green eyes, wearing a light green suit with a tie that matched his eyes.

They introduced themselves as, Shinobu, Takahiro and Misaki. They had heard of the Northern Kingdoms plight and how the Queen had been tricked by the mischief maker who often did more harm than good.

The oldest of the three, Takahiro in the pink suit waved his wand, "We three have come in hopes of somehow rectifying this mess by giving to your son but one gift each."

Then when the Queen had reluctantly set her child down even as the invaders from the other Kingdoms were barging at the door to the castle tower where they had congregated, Takahiro waved his wand so that he could bestow his gift upon the innocent babe.

" _One gift, intelligence rare_

_Full of literature in his lair_

_Stature that shames the watermeal_

_He'll walk with pride_

_No matter what he doth conceal"_

As Takahiro spoke, the royal couple standing in the room gazed skeptically at the faerie adorned in pink, unsure of whether or not he had intended to bestow such an odd gift upon their son, the young prince, barely having been welcomed into the world.

Next it was the green garbed youth who stepped up, following behind his sibling to bestow his gift to the babe resting in the cradle as he lifted to wave his wand.

_' "One gift, the gift of song_

_Melody his whole life long_

_The nightingales his troubadour_

_Bringing his sweet serenade_

_To his door." '_

There was a sigh of relief through the room from every individual, save for the ever oblivious Takahiro.

As the final fairy of the trio stepped up to lift and wave his wand, his expressionless gray eyes softened as he gazed down at the youth he spoke, "Litte prince, this gift I give to thee will be..." abruptly he was cut off as the mosaic window shattered into tiny shards across the room as the door to the tower was bust open by the soldiers of the Eastern and Western Kingdoms soldiers.

Takahiro frowned, "Why, if it isn't the mischief maker!"

Shinobu asked with a scowl, "What does he want here? Hasn't he already caused enough trouble?"

Misaki worried, grabbed a hold of Shinobu's hand, "Shhh!"

The fairy in the doctors long white coat chuckled. "Well now, this surely is an interesting gathering." He arched a brow, "Even the rabble has come out from under the rocks." He directs his question to the three other faeries, the tip of an index finger against his lip, "I wonder, were the slugs any good?"

At that moment, Shinobu's scowl deepened as he stepped toward the taller blonde, though Misaki held him back.

Tsumori smirked with merriment, "Very wise to hold your friend back, I might just have had him for a main course," he licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the fairy dressed in blue, causing the two short young faeries faces to heat.

Takahiro growled, "No one is going to be eating anyone; that's just sick."

Misaki was only too glad that his elder brother had not gotten the suggestive hint as he was sure by the color of his younger friends face that he had.

Tsumori leaned his head into his hand as he sighed dramatically, sitting down in an empty chair to cross one leg over the other, "I thought perhaps my invitation to this little gathering had gotten lost."

Shinobu continued to scowl, thinking that the damn idiot should never have been given a faeries lisence in the first place. "You're not wanted here!"

Tsumori arched a brow, "Not wa...?" Slowly he stood up running his hand through his hair. "This really is an awkward situation. I truly had hoped that that was the reason I'd not received an invite; that it was merely an oversight. Well then I should really be on my way then if that's the case."

The Queen asked hesitantly, holding her over the center of her chest "And you, you're not offended?"

Tsumori blinked, "No, should I be?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes, muttering, "What an idiot," which only served to earn him a glare from green eyes and a carefully placed warning stomp on his foot. With a wince he scowled in Misaki's direction.

Tsumori paused to think, "Hmmn, I don't feel offended. However it seems I should show you all that I bear no ill will. I, too, shall bestow a gift upon the infant prince of the Northern Kingdom." At hearing that the trio of faeries hover around the cradle as though to protect the precious newborn that had fallen asleep within it.

Tsumori raised his wand to bestow his gift to the child, "Listen well, each and every one of you!" He began as the soldiers footfalls grew ever closer as they hurried up the winding staircase to the top of the tower wherein the young Prince lie awaiting his fate.

"The prince shall indeed grow into a prideful and formidable cool beauty, loved by all who truly know him, though feared by several too. But, before the sun doth set on his twenty-first birthday, he shall prick his finger on the thorn of a black rose and die."

The Queen lifted her child to her breast as though trying to protect her miracle child that this very fairy had given to her, unable to believe just how cruel he could be. She shook her head, "Oh no!"

Tsumori sighed, "Though that's much fun is it?" He gazed at the child in his mothers arm with a smirk, "Instead of dieing as soon as he pricks his finger on the thorn of a black rose he shall fall into an ageless sleep, never to awaken until his lips savor true loves first kiss." With that he vanished, the Queen sliding against the wall down to the floor, the infant prince still in her arms.

Two soldiers broke through the door, but halted when they saw three faeries in the room, for where magic was involved there was little they could do when they had none to spare.

Shinobu and Misaki both grumbled, "What the hell is that Tsumori up to?"

Takahiro sighed, running his hand through his hair as he saw the King and Queen's despair, though at least their son would not be lost to them, would not die an unfulfilled life, though to wait for loves first kiss that could take quite some time.

The Queen whispered as she noticed the soldiers, "What are we to do?"

Shinobu glared in the direction of the soldiers, then turned to the royal couple as Misaki spoke, "Do not despair your majesties, Shinobu still has his gift to give."

The King asked as he wrapped an arm around his Queen who held their child protectively in her arms. "Is there something he can do that will lift this curse?"

Takahiro, "Unfortunately, Tsumori's powers are far too great."

Shinobu snickered, "Even for an idiot." Misaki could only agree, because they both knew that Tsumori wasn't actually an evil sorcerer, but just liked to play games with the lives of the mortals.

Once more the gray eyed faerie lifted his wand.

" _One gift, the gift of enchantment_

_one look of him will give appeasement_

_all the world for him shall quake_

_his own nature opaque."_

However the King and Queen still fearful of their sons life, did then and there decree that every rose in the kingdom should be unearthed and destroyed. Even as each soldier that looked upon their infant son felt appeasement and left to return to their own Kings and Queens young prince Hiroki's parents felt no such appeasement themselves.

The Kingdoms would continue to fight, for they knew not what could make things right. There was so much to fear for their infant son that they turned to the three faeries and asked of them.

"Will you take our son and raise him far away from here, where no roses grow and where he cannot be found least our Kingdom should fall, least a rosebush be left unearthed?"

Takahiro blinked, not certain of this request, as Misaki and Shinobu looked between them. Before the taller and older of the three could speak the two younger faeries stepped up and bowed to the King of the Kamijou nation and his most beloved fair Queen.

"We would be honored your majesties."

Takahiro blinked, "Misaki! Shinobu! You do realize that taking care of a baby is a huge responsibility don't you?"

Misaki turned to smile, "I know, you're the one who raised me were you not? I'm sure the three of us together could raise the prince." Though to himself he thought ' _As long as Shinobu doesn't try to cook.'_

The Queen reluctantly handed over her newborn son, with a kiss to his forehead, to Shinobu who gazed down adoringly at the still sleeping infant.

Takahiro bowed then, "We will do our utmost best to raise your son to be a well rounded individual and once it is time we shall return him to you."

The three faeries then lifted their wands and waved them about disappearing into a cloud of pink, green and blue as they vanished with the very tiny prince, leaving behind a heartbroken mother and father who thought it was all for the best.

Tsumori from outside the castle, having taken the shape of a black raven watched, cawing manically as he thought to himself, _'What an **interesting** development. I do wonder what ever will happen next.'_


	3. Growing Pains

The days which passed were mournful and full of woe. The soldiers of the Kamijou kingdom growing disheartened as time slowly passed and several lives were lost during the tumultuous battles which ensued. They did not even have sight nor sign of young Prince Hiroki to lend them strength. Although they knew he lived, the hearts of the people were broken, for they could not look upon him and be certain that the battles they faced were all worthwhile as their lieges continued to age.

One day though, some four years after Prince Hiroki had been born to the world the Kingdom of the South, unheard from until then announced their own miracle. Unfortunately with that miracle born to the too frail Queen came the King's decree that the Western, Eastern and Northern Kingdoms war had to stop. Then too he mentioned that if he must he would himself see to it that they were all crushed in order to bring about peace, to unite them all beneath his outreaching glove.

Thus began the continuous battle between all four nations, Kusama to the South, Kamijou to the North, Isaka to the East and Shinoda to the West. There was no rest for anyone as swords clashed throughout the day and into the night and as it continued only bitterness grew and the people from all nations began to place the blame upon the Queen of the Kamijou nation. Several of the once loyal people of the Northern nation began to leave finding a home elsewhere either within the ranks of the other nations or somewhere else far far away from the troublesome unwavering war.

Another five years had come to pass and the castle itself was dilapidated, with a number of missing walls, a half gone tower. There was no time for the upkeep of the palace. Rats and other vermin scuttled about and with the war came famine for each side burnt the others crops.

Queen Kamijou wept not only for not having her son to warm her arms, she'd not gotten the chance to feed him at her breast. It had been such a short while that she was able to hold him safely in her embrace. She wept too for the loss of the soldiers lives, the ruins of their once humble palace home and for those whom left, placing all blame upon her head for being so tricked by a fairy. She longed to hold her son, who would by that time be all of nine years old.

* * *

Tsumori watched on amused in the form of a black avian. He felt no remorse for the loss of life, for there would always be strife among the mortals with or without the interference of a creature such as he. Then too, the human race was very susceptible to the power of suggestion. Indeed he might have magic, but half the time when he was waving his wand about he wasn't sending all the magic through it to cause the events that did occur. He cawed out, mocking the people and wondering just where those three other faeries had hidden Prince Hiroki.

* * *

 

Ocean blue eyes gazed up at his father, but that man never paid him any attention, always, always only thinking of his next strategy in the war that had lasted since his birth. "Papa!" He tried to gain the mans attention, only to be glared at.

"Go away child," he shooed the five year old out the door.

He disliked being called _child_ instead of by the name that the _servants_ had given him upon his mothers passing the night of his birth. He may have been taken care of, but there was never any time to play or to snuggle.

The servants were always busy, too afraid not to do as they were commanded and several had disappeared over the years both morning, noon and night. Whenever he chanced a glance out of a window he would be reprimanded. Yet the only thing he ever saw was bloodshed, swordsmen and archers. He was quite confused about the chaos.

Holding onto his blanket, the one his mother had knit for him while pregnant though sickly he made his way toward his room, sitting upon his bed as a tear formed in the corner of his eye, dark head bent. Silently he wished he could be anywhere but there, to be loved as a child should instead of sent off and ignored. He wished the same for all the other children whom were neglected other than the bare necessities. It was the older children themselves who took care of the younger until they too were old enough to don the gears of war.

As he gazed down at the floor, his nose buried in the blanket he held, the only thing which gave him comfort something strange occurred. There was a flash of color in a smokey golden hue and suddenly a raven transformed into a a fairy in a doctors lab coat. He blinked starring up at the male fairy wide eyed. "Who are you?"

Tsumori chuckled, pointing his wand at himself, "I, I am the great Tsumori," he gave a bow, "at your service Prince Nowaki of the South."

Nowaki frowned as he recalled the tales spread of a lethal fairy who went by the name Tsumori and the description of his appearance also fit. "What are you doing here?" Still, he'd give him the benefit of doubt.

"Why, to help you! I felt your aching sadness, your loneliness called me to you," he tapped his own lips with one end of his wand. "I came to grant you your hearts desire."

The young boy blinked, "Can you _really_ do that?"

Tsumori nodded, "But only one wish per customer."

Nowaki thought a moment and then sighed, eyes downcast, "Can you grant peace to the kingdoms?" He heard the fairy, Tsumori sigh and his own eyes gazed up into his questioningly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, there is after all only one way to set things right."

"And what is that?"

"We~ell, the Prince of the Kamijou nation is still too young and he _is_ the _key_. Well actually he's the _key hole_ that needs to be _unlocked_. Only he will know who the _key_ actually is."

"So there will never be peace?"

"Why do you say never?"

"Because no one knows where he is, some think he's probably already dead."

"Oh no, that's far from true."

"How do _you_ know?" Nowaki asked, blinking, waiting for an answer.

"Because he is connected to me through magic. Although not even I know where he is. If he were dead or the prophecy I foretold came to pass then I _would know_."

The five year old frowned, "Then you _are_ to blame."

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it like that." He could say nothing else while those ocean blue eyes gazed at him intently, daring him to try getting out of that one. With a shake of his head, Tsumori asked, "Is there anything else besides peace that you would like?"

Those sad blue eyes turned in the direction of the window, "I wish I could go outside and find happiness, maybe find someone who _does_ have time for me and will _love_ me."

"Now that I can grant you," and with a smirk he lifted his wand.

" _Outside these palace walls familial love you'll find_

_from that of a strangers strange heart so inclined_

_a haven for children with toys aplenty_

_sharing an abode with a cognoscenti"_

The child didn't quite know what the fairy meant, but before he knew it golden smoke engulfed him. Feeling the slightest bit dizzy he closed his eyes and once he had opened them again the sight before him gave him a shock, for he sure was not in his room at home.

He sat in a room with a toy train that was weaving its way through the room making _choo-choo_ sounds. There were toys everywhere, teddy bears and jack-in-the-boxes, pinwheels and toy carriages. He wondered where it was that he was at, knowing where he was not.

Standing up, still gripping his blanket he heard two voices outside the door.

"Miyagi," the voice grumbled, "just give your little terrorist what he wants. At least _he_ _wants_ it, but my dear fairy will deny everything up and down."

"But they both keep disappearing. How do _we_ know they're not just fooling around with us while with someone else, maybe even _together_ Usami?."

Nowaki winced as he heard the shattering of glass, before he stepped out of the room. "Uhmn... e-excuse me..."

Two pairs of eyes turned upon him, one of violet and one of midnight blue, both eyes wide as they stared down at him.

The silver haired fairy glared at him and he sank back worried at the tone, "How did you get in here?"

The other man with pitch black hair sighed, "Usami, he's just a little kid." He turned his eyes back to the kid, "So tell us, who are you and why are you _here?_ "

"I...I'm Nowaki. I don't know why I'm here, but its where Tsumori sent me," he gripped the blanket tighter in nervousness.

Usami's frown deepened, eyes narrowing. "I see, that damn," he rolled his eyes when he heard Miyagi cough, "that Tsumori is up to playing havoc again. So Nowaki, tell me what it is you asked him for?"

"To go outside the palace and find someone who does have time and will love me where my own father does not..."

Usami blinked, that sounded very similar, too similar. "Well...I, Usami Akihiko and my friend here Miyagi You, we have plenty of time as we do not ever get involved in wars, especially not with humans."

Nowaki tilted his head, biting his thumb, "Really?"

Miyagi turned his eyes on Usami, "But wouldn't we be interfering, I'm pretty sure this is the Prince of the Southern nation, Kusama."

Usami shrugged, "What does it matter, if the kid is telling the truth, I doubt his father will even realize it and well if he does come looking for him we can just give him back."

Miyagi ran his hand over his face, "Ugh, fine, whatever. You are the second Prince of the fairies after all so I can't stop you."

Usami nodded, "Then we're all in agreement. You and I will raise this human child."

"What!?" Miyagi stared at him as though he were crazy.

"I can't cook, you can, somewhat and until Misaki gives in this will just have to do."

Nowaki sat down as the two continued to argue, though in the end Miyagi gave in, though he had his own place next door.


	4. Playdate

Nowaki rubbed his cheek against the only thing that had ever truly been his, the only item he possessed upon his person, even at home, that had been made purely with love. Though he would never get to know the woman whom had given life to him five years ago; she whom had loved him before he ever took his first breath and had weaved his most treasured possession.

Living that life back at the palace where he was called a prince had been lonely more so than boring, for he had imagination aplenty to keep him entertained despite the frightening sounds echoing from outside the palace gates.

It had been different however the day Tsumori appeared and sent him to Usami-san and Miyagi-san, both of whom had been looking out for him, for the past several weeks. By the calendar on the wall that Miyagi had marked, this would be the seventh week.

It was true, they weren't as busy as his father had been, one of them always finding some time for him. Usami-san, though, at times would lock himself away in his so called office and only emerge hours later looking like death warmed over and holding up several papers that he referred to as a manuscript. When he'd gone to look at it, Miyagi-san quickly averted his attention and the papers were magically gone, Usami-san saying that they'd reach his editor, Aikawa, shortly.

In the early mornings, Miyagi-san would show him how to cook, though he couldn't help much yet other than to hand him the things he asked for, but in a couple years he'd be able to start helping with the cooking itself. No one back home allowed him into the kitchen and for breakfast he had to sit at the large dinning room table all alone, with not even his father for company. Here however both Miyagi-san and Usami-san sat with him, making sure he ate everything on his plate or in his bowl. They talked to him and though they didn't actively seek it out, if he hugged them they would in turn hug him, unlike his father who would always, always tell him that he was too busy to deal with even a small hug.

Yet there were still times where he felt lonely and grew bored despite all of the wonderful toys that Usami-san shared with him. He'd never heard of a grown man, fairy or not owning so many toys if any at all. It was true he himself had an active imagination, but sometimes he wished he had someone real to play with. Someone to laugh with, to share things with, someone closer to his own age, not that he was unappreciative of all the things around him, but they were just that - things.

In one room there ran a toy train, around a small village and valley with mountains to either side, little figurines to represent the people and their animals, as well as plastic small flora and wild fauna. It was one of his favorite toys to play with, but the toy doctors bag with all of its contents he enjoyed even more, using all the teddy bears as patients. He didn't know how many teddy bears there were called Suzuki-san, but they were innumerous and everyday Usami-san seemed to add to his collection.

The little boy, Nowaki, however was discontent even though he had two people to care for him. They truly did care for him, unlike his cold and distant father, but they didn't exactly play with him any of the little games he'd thought would have been fun. Games that no other children in the palace back home had been allowed to play with him, because they were the children of servants and he was the son of their King. Even so, he was still happier and less lonely than he had ever been in his short lived life of five years and he didn't want to be greedy, but he still felt as though he were somehow missing something.

Perhaps it was the love of his mother whom he'd never know, other than through the beautifully made blanket he carried with him everywhere. The one thing he dare not let go or allow anyone else in the world to touch, except when it was time to clean it. Still, even when it went to be washed he insisted on being there to watch, fearing that if he did not, it too might disappear, the only connection he had to his mother and to her love.

Hearing foot steps he looked up from where he sat on his blanket, holding a toy stethoscope to one of the teddy bears chests. It was Usami-san and Miyagi-san.

The black haired man with the midnight blue eyes gazed down at the little prince of the Kusama nation, "We're going out to a special waterfall Nowaki-kun."

The silver haired man leaned against the door frame, "It's where we recharge our magic weekly," although neither of them had to go there as often as that, once every month or two was perfectly fine, but they both went so often in hopes of running into Misaki or Shinobu, "and we decided to have a picnic. How does that sound to you Nowaki?"

It sounded so much better than the constant sound of clashing swords and arrows zinging through the air followed by the cries of pain and the scent of blood - of death. He'd never been on a picnic before, though he had heard of it from the older children as they whispered in the halls, some of them leaving soon after never to be heard of or seen again.

They had either abandoned their king, become prisoners of war or had breathed there last on the fields of battle. Their mothers wept as did their fathers, though at times the fathers seemed so proud, that their children had died for their kingdom. A war that Nowaki wished would just end, that had never been. Then, oh how happy he would be, because maybe then his father would have time or at least there would be no more blood shed, no more tears to shed.

If only the prince of the Kamijou nation had not disappeared, for Tsumori had said he were the key and yet still too young to be the key. He didn't understand that either, but from what that particular fairy had said, if he were found and older, then perhaps the war would end and peace would settle over the land.

Standing up, lifting his blanket and hugging it in his arms, he looked up at the two adult faeries with a smile, "I'd like that."

The two men smiled down at him and turned toward the kitchen.

Miyagi-san spoke as he began packing the picnic basket, "I already made a few things, but most of it is cold cuts, fruits and salad."

Usami-san spoke next, "And don't forget the red wine."

"Kid's can't have wine Usami."

"The wines for us," violet eyes slanted in Miyagi's direction, "just get some fruit juice for him."

Once they had everything, they each took a hold of one of Nowaki's hands, Nowaki having wrapped the blanket around his neck before the faeries teleported themselves and him to the waterfall.

* * *

 

Misaki gazed down at the nine year old who stared up at him with a scowl and he wondered how this could possibly be the son of the King and Queen of the Kamijou nation. He was frightening with his permanent scowl, his need to over achieve and the way his brows furrowed and caused wrinkles to form between them. He was even worse than Shinobu! Though at least around him, once in awhile his friend would actually smile, but then it was sort of creepy to see Shinobu smile, it didn't look right at all.

The child of nine glared daggers at Misaki, Shinobu and Takahiro as he pulled on the material of his clothes, "Why do I have to wear _this!?_ I'm not a girl!"

Takahiro chuckled, "But you look adorable in it."

Misaki and Shinobu gave one another wide eyed glances before ducking behind the couch as the young prince of the Kamijou nation picked up books one after another and hurled them in Takahiro's direction.

"I am _not_ adorable! I am a _boy_! _Boys_ are _not_ adorable! And. They. Don't. Wear. Dresses!"

Takahiro somehow managed not to get hit, even though he hadn't moved, but that was perhaps due to the barrier that his younger brother had quickly put around him so that the books bounced off it and to the ground.

Finally when Hiroki had run out of steam and was huffing for breath, hands to his knees on the material of the sixty percent cotton and forty percent polyester embroidered neck dress that they'd put on him despite all his protests. If he could just untie the spaghetti straps that held it up, but they'd double knotted the evil chilean colored dress.

Misaki sighed, leaving the room to get the picnic basket while Shinobu tried reasoning with Hiroki, whom he'd given the nickname, _Kamijou the Devil_ in his head, but could never say it aloud to the boy least he add everything together, too soon.

Shinobu frowned at Hiroki, whom seemed to be the only one out of the three of them that Hiroki would listen to, unless it came to meal time.

"Listen Hiroki, we don't want anyone finding out that you are a boy. There are evil people in this world and there are things that we cannot tell you until you are older, but trust us on this, when we go out, in the off chance we run into one of those evil people your identity cannot be revealed. Therefore you must wear this and pretend to be a girl, only the three of us are allowed to know the truth until the time comes for everyone to know about the real you. So today instead of us calling you Hiroki, you will be Hiromi. Do you understand?"

The cinnamon brown eyed boy took all of the information that was being through at him in, why couldn't they just tell _him_ the truth, instead of keeping it from him, it wasn't like he was one of the evil people they mentioned. Crossing his arms in front of himself his frown deepened as he gazed down at the floor, kicking his toe against a loose board, "I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand."

Misaki and Takahiro appeared beside Shinobu, all three of them smiling, "Good," but Hiroki shuddered at the sight of Shinobu's smile, it was even more frightening than his scowling expression.

Misaki took Takahiro and Shinobu's hand, while Shinobu took Hiroki's hand. Takahiro held the picnic basket and as usual Hiroki held a book in his hand as the three faeries teleported themselves and their charge to the waterfall.

Ocean blue and cinnamon brown eyes stare in awe at the scene before them, it wasn't anything new to the five faeries whose magic was restored from the colorful pool where stones and crystals every color of the rainbow shined up through the clear water. The two boys watched the white mist spray up as white foam formed and disappeared where the falling water met the still water below.

Usami spotting Misaki crept up behind him and wrapped his arms down over Misaki's shoulders, whispering in his right ear, "Misaki," his hot breath warming the ear of the fairy donned in green.

Misaki, "U-usagi-san, what are you doing here!?"

"Having a picnic with Miyagi and our charge."

Shinobu had turned when he heard Misaki cry out Usagi, his own gray eyes widened as he saw Miyagi standing there staring at a little human child. He walked up to the older faeries side and wrapped his arms around one of the tall dark haired faeries, resting his sandy colored hair on his shoulder, "Miyagi?"

Miyagi blinked, looking down at Shinobu, "Where have you been Shinobu-chin, you haven't been pestering me like you usually do."

"I have responsibilities you old man."

"What responsibilities?"

Shinobu gazed in the direction of Hiroki, "We've been taking care of that child."

Takahiro just thought they were all being extra friendly, and so began to set the picnic he and Misaki had gotten ready, without Shinobu's help thankfully, out.

Nowaki, after drinking his fill of the beautiful sight of the waterfall, something he'd never before seen and did not wish to forget, he turned only to come to a halt at another wondrous sight before him.

A beautiful girl, as he thought based on Hiroki's attire, with shoulder length chestnut hair. He was speechless for a moment, before grabbing a hold of her hand, "Hello, I'm Kusama Nowaki."

Hiroki startled, turned his eyes on the younger boy and frowned, glaring down at where the unknown boy was holding his hand.

Misaki noticing that Hiroki was about to have one of his temper tantrums spoke as sternly as he could, which was never very stern at all, unless he was talking to Usagi, "Hiromi, be nice to him."

Hiroki grumbled, not liking to be told to be nice to someone he didn't even know, and who was the man that was clinging to Misaki, who was the man Shinobu was clinging to and why didn't Takahiro question any of this he wondered. He also did not like being called Hiromi, but he was supposed to pretend to be a girl, for his safety.

Nowaki smiled, "Hiro-san... is beautiful."

Hiroki tore his hand from Nowaki's hold, a dull shade of red burning his face, he wanted to yell at this little brat that he wasn't beautiful, that he hadn't given him permission to call him that, though it was better than being called Hiromi he admitted reluctantly. And he wanted to tell this kid, Nowaki, that he was a boy not a girl! Although then he'd have to explain away why he was wearing a girls dress.

Choosing to ignore Nowaki he sat down beneath a tree, where soft green moss grew around the base of the trunk and cracked open the book he'd brought, _Panda's and why they have Black and White spots,_ which also happened to have his favorite side story, _The Rubber Ducky's Bubble Bath Adventure._ However, instead of the little kid getting the hint, he splayed his blanket on the ground and sat down beside Hiroki.

Nowaki never shared his blanket with anyone, but to Misaki, Shinobu and Takahiro's surprise they heard him offer, "Hiro-san, if you want, you can sit with me on my blanket."

Hiroki looked at him over the book he had in his hands, "No," but upon saying that the younger boys ocean blue eyes looked like they were about to water as the dark navy head bent, the boy holding his quivering bottom lip between his teeth, he felt horrible. With a sigh Hiroki rolled over onto the blanket and then sat up again. "Okay, your blanket is nice, but I'd like to read so don't disturb me."

The younger boy looked up, a big bright smile appearing on his face, any tears that looked as though they'd been about to form had vanished as the little kid leaped toward him from his knees and hugged him. Hiroki was taken aback and about to push the kid away when those eyes looked up at him filled with happiness.

"Hiro-san, will you read to me?"

Hiroki arched a brow, but with a sigh, he gave a small smile before turning to the beginning of the book and began to read aloud so that Nowaki could hear the story, the younger boys head resting on his shoulder.


	5. New Problems

Tsumori had grown horrendously bored wondering where Prince Hiroki was, for it had been nine years since that child's birth. He wondered too whatever had happened to Nowaki for he could not detect him either and it had been his own magic which had sent that little boy to a new destination.

He watched on from his perch atop the highest point of one of the Kamijou Castle's turrets, in the form of an avian, down at the battle scene just outside the castle walls. Walls which needed to be repaired daily. With a heavy sigh he took flight, tired of the same old scenes day after day, the constant war and bloodshed that the humans insisted upon continuing despite the years which had passed and all the lives which had been lost and ruined. He could only think to himself that they were indeed a foolish race.

In the form of a golden eagle he flew overhead of the people below on foot and on horseback lunging at one another with their spears and their swords, each one of them longing for a victorious battle and to return to their families with the spoils of war. Yet they all blamed the Queen of the Kamijou nation, or him for the state of affairs their nations were in, but they had been the ones to start the war and to continue it. They had found an excuse through him and his suggestion to Prince Hiroki's mother that the kingdoms would fight. His magic was good, but it wasn't _that_ good.

Once he was several miles away from any of the warring soldiers, in a puff of golden smoke he reverted into his usual fairy form. He stood beside a small stream gazing into his reflection, tapping the end of his wand against the palm of his hand. "I suppose I should try to clean up the mess I made, but what I told that little Prince of the Kusama nation was true, Prince Hiroki is the lock that needs his key in order to set things right." However he knew not where the now nine year old cinnamon eyed boy could possibly be.

Just then he felt the weight of a hand upon his right elbow and spun him around to gaze into eyes as dark as the midnight sky, his own pupils dilated slightly as he nervously greeted the other fairy, "H-hello H-haruhiko."

"Tsumori, where the hell have you been hiding?" The unsmiling male growled.

"N-nowhere."

"I highly doubt that," and as he spoke, he gripped Tsumori by the shoulders and glared at him, "I've witnessed the mischief you've caused, you really should be punished for that, but more so for not coming home to your master my pet."

The mischievous fairies eyes cast aside, gulping past the imaginary lump that had formed in his throat, "I-I can't come home, not until I find Prince Hiroki and make sure the prophecy comes to fruition."

"You shouldn't have caused the problem in the first place, not that I mind, the humans are after all too suspect to the powers of suggestion, too filled with fear and hatred. You're coming home, _now!_ " With that, Haruhiko grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Tsumori's head, his mouth descending upon the younger males and teleporting them home to the Usami Castle.

Tsumori gazed dazedly into his lovers eyes as Haruhiko tore his mouth from his, a magical chain soon clamped around his right ankle, not even his wand would be able to free him from it.

It looked as though the humans would have to solve their own problems and that he could do nothing to help clean up the troubles he had helped to cause.

* * *

 

Misaki and Shinobu turned toward where Hiroki had been left reading to Nowaki as they heard the sounds of light snoring and whimpering coming from their direction. Takahiro meanwhile had gone off to collect berries in one of the baskets they had brought along with them.

The two young fairies smiled, Hiroki had fallen asleep reading to Nowaki and Nowaki in turn had fallen asleep listening to him read aloud.

Shinobu turned back to the dark haired man he stood next to, placing his hand on the older fairies chest. "Miyagi, how did you come across that child? Who does he belong to?" His brows narrowed, looking between Usagi and Miyagi, "The two of you... you're not..."

Miyagi lifted his hands in self-defense before his little Shinobu could blow a gasket over a misunderstanding made of his own at times over-active imagination concerning him, "No, no, no! That's not it at all Shinobu. Little Nowaki here, he just appeared out of nowhere and hearing his story Usami-san decided to keep him and told me I had to help him, since well he's a disaster taking care of himself."

Misaki was relieved to hear it as well, having momentarily as Shinobu were about to ask the question of whether or not the two older fairies had become intimately involved, that it was something as innocent as that. He knew all too well how irresponsible his Usagi-san could be, especially in the kitchen, just as bad, if not worse, than Shinobu.

Usami continued before Miyagi could, "Nowaki is the Kusama nations prince and apparently Tsumori granted his wish to be somewhere other than home."

Misaki's emerald eyes were like saucers just before he yelled, "What? Are you crazy? You need to return him to his father, now!"

Apparently, Nowaki had only been lightly dozing and hearing Misaki he shot up from where he lay with his head over Hiroki's heartbeat, "No!" He burst out crying, standing up and running to cling to Usami's pant leg, "Don't send me home!"

Misaki and Shinobu blinked, staring down at Nowaki. "Wont your father be worried?"

Nowaki shook his head, sniffling. "Daddy doesn't want me, he says I killed my mother..."

All five adults eyes widened, for Takahiro had just returned, staring down at the child of not more than five years. None of them had ever had that sort of experience and Nowaki was still pretty much a baby.

Before any of them could respond, Nowaki released his hold on Usami's pant leg and ran into the thicker part of the forest. A part of the forest where even angels dared to tread and no fairy could enter at will, for were they to do so they faced suffering insanity or a far worse price. Even if they were to enter, there was no way they'd be able to bring Nowaki back out.

At that moment as they all called out for Nowaki to wait did Hiroki stir, missing the weight of the younger boys head on his chest. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with the backs of his hands. Blinking as he stood up, he asked the five adults, "Where's Nowaki?" His brows furrowed, "What's wrong?" he questioned for their expressions were varying degrees of fear and anxiety.

Takahiro was the only one to answer, "Nowaki, he entered the Forest of the Magically Doomed."

Hiroki frowned, picking up Nowaki's blanket, folding it and throwing it over his shoulder. "If the name of the forest is anything to go by, I guess I have to be the one to rescue that little _brat_."

Misaki, Shinobu and Takahiro protested, "You can't!"

Miyagi and Usami gazed at one another then looked back to the entrance of the dark and foggy path, "We'll go, Nowaki is our responsibility."

Misaki grabbed the silver haired mans hand while Shinobu grabbed Miyagi's both yelling, "No!"

Takahiro sighed, "As much as I know all of us want to go in after him, we can't, because we wont be able to do anything, its like a death trap for us, but a human should be fine..."

Hiroki while the adults were debating rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a "Hmph!" and proceeding, despite having heard their early protest against him going in, in search of Nowaki, into the forest. A forest with an absurd name, though it was a very true to nature title.

The further he got, the darker and colder it seemed as he called out the younger boys name, "Nowaki!" He repeated over and over again every few steps he took, looking from one angle to another.

The brunette shivered as a long gust of wind rose up, chilling him both due to the drop in temperature and because it sounded like a banshee, which he had read about in one of the several books he'd conquered.

Unfolding the blanket, he placed it over his head from the back, using it like a hooded cape to block out some of the cold. ' _I hope I find Nowaki, he's got to be cold.'_ As he thought along those lines, he stumbled over something on the ground. His arms flayed out, catching himself before his face hit the ground. With a grumble he turned to see what it was, thinking it might have been the root of a tree.

However as he felt around, his hand felt skin that had been cooled by the weather, heard the chattering of teeth, his heart sinking, wondering what he had found.

The form in the darkness whimpered, "W-whose th-there?"

Recognizing that voice, some of his anxieties eased away, taking a hold of the other boys arm he lifted him up, wrapping his arms around him, along with the blanket around the two of them in order to provide what he felt was much needed warmth. "It's okay Nowaki," he whispered into the five year olds ear. He didn't know what else to say and even though he wanted to yell at him for being so stupid as to run off, he could feel and hear how cold he was.

' _Now how are we going to get back? I can't see anything in this darkness!'_

"H-hiro-san?"

"Yes?"

He heard Nowaki sniffle, "T-thank y-you."

"Don't worry about it brat."

Nowaki burried his head into the spot where Hiroki's neck met his shoulder, his fingers curling into the material of the dress the older boy wore, "H-hiro-san... I-I love y-you," he whispered softly, the words muffled against the brunettes shoulder.

Hiroki however had been able to make out what the younger prince had said, his cheeks flushing as he rolled his eyes. Really, little kids said things too easily and too soon, but instead of bopping him in the head as he longed to do, he threaded his fingers through dark strands of hair, "Yeah..." tilting his head up slightly to gaze at the sky overhead, only a few stars shinning through the small opening where the treetops had a gap.

_'We're going to have to try and find our way back soon, otherwise those faeries might try something stupid!'_


	6. Escape the Forest

This was a predicament that neither of the five adult faeries looking out for the two young prince's had expected to face. Nor were they aware that the two whom they were taking care of were the ones whom together could break the curse. A curse which the mischievous faerie, Tsumori, had placed upon the people of the kingdoms far and wide, namely that of the Kamijou Nation.

Misaki was none too pleased that Hiroki had walked into the forest as well. Even if it were to retrieve Nowaki, it was still too dangerous in his estimation for even Hiroki, older than the other, to be wandering around inside of, "Now there's no choice, we'll all have to go in there."

Shinobu frowned his displeasure, but nodded his head in agreement with Misaki's hypothesis.

Usagi however shook his head as he took in his hand the one that had been holding his, "No Misaki, you stay out here. You are not to go in there, do you understand me?"

Miyagi said much the same to Shinobu. Though neither Misaki or Shinobu appeared happy about it and looked as though they were about to start an argument, that was until another spoke up.

Takahiro sighed, shaking his head, "Let's give Hiro...mi a bit of time, if they don't return within the hour, we'll all go in. However, as it was already said, the forest is like a death trap for any faerie that dare enter at all. Those whom have entered have never before escaped."

Everyone still wondered, how Takahiro couldn't see the relationship between the two couples. It was like he thought they weren't more than over protective friends and yet, they were so, so much more than that.

They were also all of them, quite stunned that Takahiro had even come up with what he had concerning the predicament they all at that very moment faced. Those who knew Takahiro best, thought something along the lines of whether or not wonders would ever cease.

* * *

 

Hiroki frowned as the air grew ever more chill and mist began to form upon the ground, slowly rising up to his ankles. Something wasn't right about this forest, but then he'd known that before setting foot inside once the adults had spoken. Yet it had sounded at that time, far more dangerous for the faeries to set foot inside than himself.

The arm he'd placed around Nowaki's shoulders was jostled slightly when the younger boy shivered.

"Cold?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, but we can't worry about that now. I'm always cold anyway."

Nowaki stared up into cinnamon brown eyes, which one could barely see in the very dim lightning, "I'll always keep you warm Hiro-san!"

He felt the younger boys arms wrap around his waist more firmly, he grumbled, "Idiot, we need to get out of here."

"I don't want to go back home. My father hates me! Why can't I stay with Usagi-san and Miyagi-san?" Blinking he sighed softly against Hiroki's chest, "I'd rather stay with Hiro-san, forever."

Really, he wondered how this brat had so easily latched onto him as if they were friends. They'd only just met each other! It wasn't time to think about that, he reprimanded himself.

"Come on Nowaki, this place is dangerous," he took hold of Nowaki's hand, moving his arms from around his waist and led him the direction he believed he'd come from. _'I just hope I'm going the right way._ '

The younger boy just smiled at the back of Hiroki's head, though his eyes noticed that the hem of the dress was torn, "Hiro-san! Your dress."

The brunette stopped mid-stride, "What about my dress?" Although he would have preferred it if the dress disappeared, he much preferred trousers and shirts. He wasn't a girl and even if he'd been a girl, he still wouldn't have wanted to be all dolled up!

"It's ruined Hiro-san. I'm sorry...if you hadn't come to get me..."

Whirling around he stared down at the younger boy, "Listen! You are far more important than some stupid dress. Do you think I'd be happy if you had died just so that I didn't ruin this dress? It's not irreplaceable like you are brat!"

Ocean blue eyes, that in the night looked almost as dark as the skies without a single light of star or moon widened as the elder of the two children spoke.

"Hiro-san!" He once again, without thought, without fail leaped at Hiroki, his arms going around him, causing the other to topple and fall backward.

"Nowaki! What is your problem!?"

Hiroki's own eyes went wide with shock as the younger boys mouth touched his.

A featherlight touch of lips, so brief that it could have just been his imagination, but it was real.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks he shoved Nowaki off of him, "What was that for?!"

The younger blinked, "A friend told me that if you like someone, its okay to kiss them. Their mother and father kiss them good night or when they've done or said something wonderful. I like Hiro-san and Hiro-san just said something wonderful."

Standing up, the light haired brunette shook his head, he didn't quite know how to respond to him, but he was just a little kid, only five. He didn't seem to understand anything and they didn't have time to discuss it or dwell on it.

"Let's just go Nowaki. We have to get back to the others, before they even try setting foot in this forest."

"Why? Can't we wait for them?"

"No!" He whirled around again, the skirt of his dress flying, "This forest is dangerous for those of magical lineages."

"It is? How?" In the dark, Nowaki frowned and though he couldn't make it out, he was sure he was frowning, just by the tone of his voice.

"Because, those who are able to use magic wind up trapped here and can never come out. Apparently they go insane and then eventually die somehow."

"Y-you're not m-magic are you H-hiro-san?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just human, like you are Nowaki." Though he had no idea that he was as important as Nowaki, a prince.

Nowaki grabbed ahold of his hand, "I wont ever let go, Hiro-san."

"Of what?"

"Your hand."

Exasperated, he expelled a weary sigh. Where was a book when you needed one.

With determination he continued on the path he believed would set them free of the forest.

* * *

 

Misaki was growing more and more worried by the minute as the hour ticked on by. "The hour is almost up, we should just go in."

"I think so too. We're wasting time standing here," scowled the sandy haired faerie, Shinobu.

Akihiko sighed, "As much as I don't want Misaki to go in there, even if I do myself, he and Shinobu are right."

Miyagi frowned, "The hour isn't completely up yet, but, it looks like we're not going to have a choice. We'll all need to go in, going alone will only be far more dangerous, wont it?"

Takahiro shook his head, sadly, though usually he was all smiles, being strong for his brother and for others. "I still think we should wait a couple more minutes."

"No!" The other four said in unison.

"At least a few more seconds. Hiro...mi," he kept almost messing up and saying Hiroki, but didn't wish to arouse suspicion from his friend Akihiko nor Miyagi-san. "Hiromi is strong, I'm sure that...she'll be able to find Nowaki and her way back out."

The other four however didn't appear to be listening as they approached the forest, intent upon their plans to enter and find their charges.

They were however halted by the rustling of leaves and what sounded like a guttural growl.

"Don't you faeries even try setting one foot in here!"

Takahiro blinked, "Hiroki!" However he'd said it with such disbelief, in such a low tone that none had heard his mess up, for they'd been trying to keep Hiroki's true identity secret even from their friends.

Misaki, Shinobu, Akihiko and Miyagi all took a step back and parted to allow the two princes' to step forward out of the treacherous forest.

Nowaki was all smiles, clinging to Hiroki's hand, despite Hiroki trying to shake his hold off, the other just would not relinquish his hand.

Miyagi and Akihiko sighed in relief when they saw Nowaki.

Nowaki looked up at them, but wrapped one arm around Hiroki and glared, "I don't want to go back home."

Both of the two whom had been looking after him gazed at each other, then back down at him, after some form of silent communication.

"Don't worry Nowaki, the only home you're going to is ours."

Shinobu, Misaki and Takahiro were themselves thankful that Hiroki had not been harmed, but perhaps it was best not to meet too often until the two were adults. They didn't need something like this happening again after all. Though it would be difficult not to meet at all, but next time, they'd have to avoid areas where any danger might be present.

Nowaki smiled up at Hiroki, "Hiro-san..."

Hiroki quirked a brow down at him, his eyes trailing to where there hands still touched.

"Will you be my bride?"

All five faeries eyes shot toward them, mouths agape. Though they were unable to say anything.

Hiroki just stared at the younger boy, before breaking out laughing.

Nowaki seemed disconcerted, "Hiro-san? Why is that funny?"

He couldn't tell him, could he, that he wasn't a girl when his guardians wouldn't be pleased.

"We're kind of young for that, Nowaki..." he wasn't able to meet his eyes. "And who knows how either of us will feel in the future," if only he could have just thrown a ton of books at him, maybe he'd be discouraged from asking, but nor did he want to be the reason to make a little kid cry.

Yet Nowaki remained persistent, "I said, I'd never let go of your hand Hiro-san, and I wont. I'll still want you to be my bride when we're grown. So will you wait for me, till we're adults?"

Why were the adults being so silent, Hiroki wondered, growing more and more irritated by the moment, his heart thudding against his chest. What was he supposed to do now?!

"We'll...see," was all he could think of to say. It wasn't a promise of anything, but it seemed to appease the younger boy.

His eyes rounded as he felt Nowaki lift his hand and brush his lips over the back of it.

"I love you Hiro-san."

How could something so small and insignificant make him feel so nervous with his beating heart and at the same time so irritated.

When the adults began to laugh, he found a couple books he'd brought to read and began throwing them.

Miyagi lifted Nowaki onto his shoulder, "Let's get this kid home Akihiko."

Nowaki waved to Hiroki, "I'll see you soon Hiro-san!"

Hiroki didn't quite catch what he'd said still throwing whatever he could find at the remaining three adult faeries nearby, Takahiro, Misaki and Shinobu.

His next to last thought, later that day, was that it had been such a frustrating day altogether.

Nowaki and Hiroki, that night as they lay down to sleep in their own little beds, wondered something at the same time. Each of them as they wondered, gazed out their windows up at the moon.

' _When will I see_ _ **him**_ _again?'_

_'When will I get to see_ _**Hiro-san** _ _again?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever finds any fanart with Hiroki in the dress... or the scene where Hiroki is reading to Nowaki... would love to know.


	7. Wand Chaos

One night the young prince of the Kusama nations, whilst staying with Akihiko and Miyagi he was unable to sleep as the moon shined brightly through his window. His eyes continued to stare out into the moonlit night as stars twinkled high above in the midnight sky.

It was not however that which kept him up, but his longing to see the little girl, or at least whom he thought was a little girl, Hiro-san. Too long had it been since he'd last met her, three months to the day.

He'd asked of his caretakers if they could go visit, but every single time he asked, he was denied. Why they could not, he didn't know, but the ache in his child's heart to see her was great. Although they'd not known each other for but less than a single day, he'd felt some connection with her, to her and had been unable to stop thinking about her ever since that day.

What was going through his mind that night when the sky was unobstructed by any cloud or fog, was how he was going to get to see her. He had to see her, even if it meant doing something he should not. Still, he frowned as he thought about it, worried that it would not be just himself who got into trouble, but Hiromi were he to attempt it.

The dark haired child didn't know whether or not it would work for him as it did the faeries, but he had to try. If there was a chance that somehow the use of it would take him to Hiro-san, then it was worth the risk. He missed her and felt it unfair that he couldn't see her at all, especially when so much time had passed. To a small child like himself, three months was as long as three decades.

Slowly, he slipped from beneath his light blue blanket with a large yellow duck in the center of it to match the three pillow cases that had several little baby ducks on each. Once he was unencumbered by the blanket his feet found the duck slippers to the right side of his bed.

Nowaki cared not that he was just wearing blue and white striped pajamas as he slowly moved to the door of his room. Reaching out for the doorknob, he gulped nervously. Were he to get caught, he'd surely be scolded, being up so late in the night and wandering about. It was however the best time to sneak around the house and gather whatever he'd need in order to get to wherever Hiro-san was located.

Not even the unsmiling Usami-san or Miyagi-san with his misplaced humor could keep him from committing this small crime. Truthfully, he didn't think it was a crime at all, he was only going to borrow something so that he'd be able to meet Hiro-san one more time. Hopefully not the last time either, if he were able to pull off his little plan.

A plan he'd been contemplating ever since he'd first been told that he could not see Hiromi again. They never said as to why he could not, only that it was impossible as things currently stood. Sometimes he didn't understand adults at all whether they were human or faerie or whatever else they might be.

As quietly as he possibly could, he tiptoed through the hall and down to Usami-san's room. With how chaotic his room was, surely he had misplaced his wand before.

Despite his young age, he was intelligent, more so than most children of his own age bracket. Otherwise he might never have thought of that possibility, that it would be far easier to snatch Usami-san's wand and hide it for a bit. He silently prayed that neither man would think he was the culprit behind this little caper. That way he might be able to use the wand more than once by simply placing it back beneath some toy in Usami-san's room later and get it again some other time.

He could feel his heart beating erratically against his chest the closer he got to the door to the silver haired faeries bedroom door.

Ocean blue eyes widened as he heard a sound and pushed himself up against the wall, trying not to hyper ventilate with the fright of possibly being caught. Not to mention he couldn't see in the dark hallway too well, but surely there was nothing else besides himself and the two faeries in the household.

He saw nothing more, nor did he hear anything and wondered if it had come from outside or might even have been a tree branch that had hit against the house. Whatever it was, it had stopped and with a sigh of relief he straightened his back and continued to Usami-san's room.

Reaching up for the doorknob, he gulped down the lump which had formed in his throat and slowly, quietly turned it and just as slowly opened the door.

He winced as he heard it creak slightly, and stilled. The only sound he heard was a grunt and the rolling over of someone in bed. When no other sound or movement was heard he expelled a soft relieved sigh and continued into the room.

The wand lightly glowed in the dark. Not enough to bother a sleeper, it wasn't as bright as the dimmest of night lights, but if one were looking for it, they'd have found it.

Just in case, he got down onto his hands and knees, as he'd done when he hadn't yet learned to walk and crawled toward where the wand was kept, in the hand of one of the plastic Suzuki-san's. Usami-san sure had a lot of Suzuki-san's.

Once at that spot, he sat up on his knees, his hand reaching up to take the wand when his eyes went wide in shock as he heard Usami-san mutter in his sleep.

"Mmmn...Misaki."

Nowaki's heart felt as though it were about to burst out of his chest, but he grabbed the wand and turned back in the direction of the door, crawling quickly across the floor and out. Standing up, he quickly, but quietly as possible shut the door.

He hadn't been caught! He couldn't believe it, but that meant he was going to be able to see Hiro-san!

However a moment later, his excitement was dampened by the possibility that the wand, not being a faerie, wouldn't work for him.

Before either of the two faerie men could find him out of bed, he returned to his bedroom, shutting the door and trying to figure out how he was supposed to even use the wand.

He sighed and held it in his hands, giving it a small wave as he'd seen both Miyagi-san and Usami-san do on various occasions.

"Oh wand, I don't know if you can understand me, but I wish I was with Hiro-san right now."

In his voice was all the wish and hope of his heart.

It seemed the wand understood his longings and his words as he was enveloped in a violet and silver hue. He blinked as he saw little silver and violet Suzuki-san's forming in a circle around him and dancing around, faster and faster they spun.

Growing dizzy, he squeezed his eyes shut, holding on tightly to the handle of the wand.

He swore he was moving, floating, but did not dare open his eyes. Not until the spinning feeling had stopped and he could feel something solid beneath his feet once more did he dare open his eyes.

There in front of him was an older child reading a book, holding some form of small light over only the book itself.

"Hiro-san..." he whispered.

The figure stilled and whipped the light around to look in his direction.

"Nowaki?!" The brunette growled at him, disbelief written on a countenance that had for a moment looked frightened by the voice out of nowhere.

Nowaki smiled, although the older child's brows were furrowed and the corners of his mouth curled down into a frown, he wasn't intimidated by that scowl.

Quietly he got up onto the edge of the bed, holding the wand in one hand. "Hi Hiro-san!" He whispered. "I missed you."

Hiro-san however didn't say anything for a moment. Maybe he too had been missed, but was too shy to say so.

"And what are you doing with a wand?"

"I...wanted to see you and they said I couldn't. I...I'm sorry Hiro-san..."

"Stealing is a crime you know."

Nowaki hung his head and stared at the blanket, it matched his own back where he was staying. Yet he couldn't get excited about it for he feared perhaps Hiro-san hated him for being bad.

"I know...I'm not going to keep it, but..." he sniffled. "Do-do you hate me now... Hiro-san?"

He heard a light snort, more like just a loud sound of air and looked up to see Hiromi crossing her arms over her chest. He still hadn't a clue that Hiromi wasn't a girl.

"No. I don't hate you. I did wonder what happened to you. I thought since my guardians wouldn't tell me, maybe something bad had happened."

Nowaki's eyes widened, and he jumped from where he sat and wrapped his arms around the other child, causing Hiro-san to topple back.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Nowaki buried his face in the hallow of Hiro-san's throat. "S-sorry," he sniffled.

He felt a hand in his hair a few seconds later as the older of them muttered.

"No need to cry about it."

He however couldn't help it. He'd finally gotten to see Hiro-san again. Had thought he might never get the chance.

Both of them wished they knew why the adults didn't want them to meet with each other. Not when every other day at least one of the faeries would visit the other.

Often they'd see Usami-san visiting Misaki-san or Shinobu-sama visiting Miyagi-san.

What secrets were they trying to keep the two were beginning to wonder since having met one another.

Neither understood as yet, nor were they aware of the parts they were to play in the future for their kingdoms and all those surrounding it. They just wanted to live as normal a life as was possible for them.

Nowaki saw a basket with clean clothes that had not yet been put away. He blinked at the sight. "Why does Hiro-san have boys underwear?" He, having grown up in the Kusama Palace knew the difference.

Hiroki frowned, "They're... more comfortable?" Truthfully he would have preferred not to lie to Nowaki. Of course that wasn't an out right lie, but for whatever reason, Takahiro, Misaki and Shinobu did not wish anyone to know she was actually a he. Not even Nowaki, which didn't make any sense to him. Perhaps when they were older he'd be able to tell him.

"Actually... the truth is..." but before he could finish he heard the soft sound of sleep. It wasn't really a snore so much as soft little breaths.

Shifting slightly, he managed to bring the blanket up over both of them, scowling at the sleeping figure.

Moments later however, setting aside his book, he smiled warmly at the younger boy before turning off the flash light and falling asleep as well.

Nowaki was up early enough to return home before being caught and able to return the wand to where it had been by using the wands magic itself to have it go back to where it had been in Usami-san's room.

Miyagi and Akihiko were never the wiser, but Nowaki knew he wouldn't be able to chance it too often, especially when Usami-san often had the wand in bed with him with his large stuffed Suzuki-san.

There would however no doubt be another time he'd get to see Hiro-san. No matter what, he was determined to see the other child again whether it took weeks, months or even years. He and Hiro-san belonged together and no one would ever make him think any differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to see fanart of Nowaki burying his face in the hallow of Hiroki's neck? Or anything from here. I'm not an artist alas, but the images in my head... too adorable.


	8. Teenage Puppy Love

It was rare that he got a chance to see Nowaki, who oft followed him around like a little lost puppy dog whenever they did meet. Not that their guardians took them to meet one another very often, despite each guardian having a thing for the other. Except perhaps Takahiro.

Nowaki was his only friend, other than the animals of the forest. Not that he was a big fan of the animals, but for whatever reason they enjoyed his singing. Until he noticed they were flocking around him and he felt his face heat and the words stick in the back of his throat.

Now, on his eighteenth birthday, after nearly a year, he was going to get to see Nowaki once again.

He frowned, wondering why they couldn't have met up more often, even if he thought the kid could be annoying at times.

Despite that, he wanted to see him again and know how he was doing. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, least of all Nowaki.

' _And he still thinks I'm a girl.'_ That was the most humiliating thing of all, because he wasn't a girl and had no desire to be one either.

' _I'm not soft like a woman and I don't have any curves, its amazing that even last year, he still didn't suspect._ '

Still, Hiroki himself had only seen a woman a few times, a lady fairy who was dating Takahiro. Though it was hard to believe any woman would be interested in Takahiro with his denseness.

' _Anything is possible, I guess._ '

He glanced at Shinobu and Misaki, who were waiting for him at the breakfast table. He'd started to grow just a bit taller than either of them.

Shinobu asked, "Hiroki, you can't go see Nowaki dressed like that."

Misaki nodded in agreement, "Shinobu's right. Where's the new dress we bought for you?"

The corner of one of Hiroki's eyes twitched as his hands curled into fists.

"I don't want to dress up like a damn girl! I'm a guy! I'm eighteen now, you can't tell me what to do."

Shinobu quirked a brow and crossed his arms as he leaned back slightly in his chair, "Wrong. In Japan, the age that one is truly a grown up is twenty. So for two more years, you'll have to listen to us and our requests."

Misaki nodded again, "Yes, because it's very dangerous. It is by far easier to hide you from the darkest of souls if you seem to be a girl."

Takahiro came in with mittens on, carrying a pot. Setting it on the table, he smiled at Hiroki, "That's true. As a boy you'd be too easy to find and become an easy target. All of us care about you and don't want to see you hurt."

Hiroki sank into his seat, brows furrowed, the corner of his mouth curled downward. "I can take care of myself."

Shinobu sighed, "That may be true, but you are not a creature of magic and cannot hope to win against a curse without our help."

"Curse? What curse?" If only he could say there was no such thing, but with these three being faeries, he couldn't well deny the existence of curses.

The three faeries glanced at each other.

Takahiro shook his head, "It is not yet time to reveal the truth. When you are twenty, all will be revealed to you."

He smiled in Hiroki's direction, "Now then, lets dig in, shall we Hiro-chan?"  
"Don't call me that!" Hiroki growled out before proceeding to dig into his breakfast plate.

After breakfast, he found himself once more in his room, staring at the dress they'd left on his bed.

He didn't want to wear it, but if he didn't, they'd not be going anywhere. It had happened before when they'd made plans to go see Nowaki and Nowaki's guardians, Miyagi and Usami. When he'd refused to wear what they'd suggested the meeting had been postponed.

If only Nowaki, or even himself had been able to get a hold of one of their guardians wands again, maybe they'd know each other better by now.

With a grumble, he changed from his khaki pants and white button down shirt into the knee length orange summer dress. A black belt like sash with what looked like a seashell buckle went around the dress, to help better define the waist.

Frowning, he placed the necklace on as well, the length of which ended about an inch beneath the belt.

Picking up his black rimmed glasses to finish off the ensemble, he gazed into the mirror. ' _I look hideous in this.'_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

' _Although I suppose I wouldn't look hideous to Nowaki. For whatever reason, he's really attached to me. I wonder what he'll think of me, when he finally learns the truth, that I'm not a girl, but a guy?_ '

As of late, that was a constant worry, more so after last they'd seen each other.

Walking back out into the hall and down toward the living room, he was halted by Misaki.

"Hiroki, you should put your hair up." The green eyed faerie took his hand and led him to a chair in the living room and began to brush his hair out again.

"Will I really not have to wear this kind of thing when I'm twenty?"

"That's right Hiroki. All things will become clear on your twentieth birthday."

"I see..." he remained quiet then, until Misaki had his hair up in a ponytail. He still thought he looked ridiculous, but for whatever reason, these faeries were doing it for his own protection. Not that he needed protection, but there was currently very little that he could do.

* * *

"Usagi, Miyagi, hurry up!" Smiled the young teenager who ran ahead of them.

He was going to see Hiro-san again! Finally, he'd be able to once more the adorable expressions of his beloved angel. It didn't matter if she'd scold him, as long as he got to see her again.

Miyagi huffed, "He's really fast, even for me."

"He's a lot younger than us, Miyagi. Why don't we fly instead, we'd be able to catch up to him.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to yourselves Usami. I'm just surprised at his speed and endurance. I've been training for running marathons for years."

"Again, he's younger than either of us. So let us not worry about that, as long as we can still see him. It's not as if anyone is after him."

"That may be true, but Shinobu, Misaki and Takahiro warned us not to bring any undue attention."

"I wonder why that is, perhaps something to do with their charge, Hiromi?"

"Possibly..."

Ahead of them, Nowaki turned to look back and wave. "Over here! I found a good spot!"

Miyagi appeared to be relieved that they'd not have to go even further. "Looks like I'll have to train even more, just to keep up with our charge."

Akihiko nodded, "It does appear that more training is needed, but whether or not you'll be able to keep up with a youngster..."

"There's Shinobu, you know and what about your Misaki?"

"They're not as young as Nowaki or Hiromi and in flight, aren't we both more than adequate to keep up with them? Otherwise how would I be able to enjoy my Misaki as much as I have, if I weren't able to catch him when he's playing _catch me if you can_?"

Miyagi's brows arched, "What kind of game..."

The two faeries and Nowaki both looked across the lake. Misaki, Shinobu, Takahiro and Hiromi were getting into a paddle boat and paddling their way over to them.

Nowaki was jumping up and down, waving his arms and calling out, "Hiro-san!"

Miyagi murmured to Akihiko, "Do you think those two, when they're older will get married?"

"It's possible Miyagi. It's evident to me that Nowaki has heart for no one, but Hiromi. However, he's never seen another girl before, not since he came to us so many years ago. The only question is, how does _she_ feel about _him?_ "

"Aren't they too young to be thinking about that kind of thing though?"

"Maybe, but teenage puppy love can grow into true love, can't it?"

"I guess that's true. Otherwise both of us would be screwed, because we started seeing our lovers when they were but teenagers themselves. Not as young as Nowaki is now, but they were still teenagers."

* * *

Hiroki, once they were on the other side of the lake, got out and was tackled by Nowaki to the ground.

"Hey brat, get off!" He pushed him off, though the younger boy didn't seem the least bit hurt.

"I missed you Hiro-san!"

Hiroki sighed, then smiled a brief, gentle smile. Lifting his hand, he ruffled the dark hair belonging to Nowaki, "Yeah... me too."

When he and Nowaki went to stand, he noticed something very peculiar.

"Nowaki..." he gazed up at the other, "when did you... get so big?"

Nowaki blinked down at him, "I don't know... Miyagi-san and Usami-san said I started a period of growth."

Hiroki's growth period, for the most part was over. Thinking upon that matter, he frowned, "Who told you, you could become a giant?"

"Giant?"

"Yes, you're big and you just started your growth spurt!"

"Hiro-san... I don't know how to stop growing. Can I, so Hiro-san wont be mad at me?"

Hiroki heard the five faeries chuckling as they watched them. Irritated by their amusement, he grabbed ahold of Nowaki's left hand, "Let's go somewhere else and talk." He was sure the others would get the lunch prepared while they were exploring the area.

Nowaki easily kept in step with Hiroki, "Hiro-san, where are we going?"

Once they'd ran for about a two miles, Hiroki stopped and released Nowaki's hand. His own hands touched his knees as he panted to catch his breath. ' _If I'd done stretches before running, I wouldn't be this warn out already!'_

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki gazed at Hiroki with worry clearly in his eyes.

Hiroki stood up and smiled at Nowaki, "It's alright Nowaki, I'm just catching my breath."

The younger boy smiled, "As long as Hiro-san is alright, but..." he glanced around, "what are we going to do here?"

"Well..." what were they going to do there indeed Hiroki wondered as he too glanced around. "We'll build a fort, that's what we'll do! Why don't you go collect some good vines, sticks and big leaves for me and I'll set everything up. Maybe a fire too. We could also go fishing if you'd like?"

The younger boy smiled and turned around to run further into a forest nearby. At least it wasn't like that horrible forest from when they'd first met.

Turning around he sighed. The sound of the waterfalls was getting to him. The scent and the sight of the fresh water had him longing to take a shower beneath the cascade of the water.

' _Nowaki should be awhile. I should have enough time for a natural shower and it should be difficult to see anything if he does return.'_

With that, he removed his clothes and folded them over the limb of a birch tree growing nearby.

Walking up to the water, he dipped his toes in and smiled. ' _Good, it's not freezing cold.'_

Wading into the water and toward the fall of the water, he let out a content sigh as the water splashed down upon his head and shoulders. ' _Wow! This is amazing. Almost as amazing as finding a room full of books._ '

Nowaki had happily been finding sticks, vines and the big leaves that he'd been asked to get. Once he could carry no more, he made his way back to where he'd left Hiro-san.

Noticing that the lovely Hiro-san was nowhere to be seen, he frowned and placed everything he'd gathered on the ground. "Hiro-san?" He called out, looking one way and another.

Hiroki, because of how loud the water was, didn't hear Nowaki calling for him. He was enjoying the water far too much and hadn't realized how much time had passed since Nowaki had gone off to collect what he'd asked him to.

Nowaki blinked when something he saw out of the corner of his eye startled him. Swiftly turning, he called out, "Hiro-san?" What he saw however was not Hiro-san, but her clothes.

His eyes widened, his heart thumping frantically against his chest. A light blush dusted across his cheekbones. _'Hiro-san, isn't wearing any clothes.'_

He was determined not to go and look at her, but he didn't know how long she'd been gone. ' _What if someone sees her? What...what if something happened to her?'_

Not wanting to find Hiro-san in trouble, he decided to go search for her. Running up to the edge of the lake, he looked up and down and then, not far away he noticed something. Someone was standing beneath the waterfalls which fell from a cliff.

' _Isn't that dangerous? They could drown.'_

It wasn't until he'd removed everything but his briefs, walked into the water and waded toward the person beneath the waterfall that he realized who it was.

' _Hiro-san!'_

Hiroki hadn't noticed Nowaki, yet. Tilting his head back, his eyes closed he allowed the water to fall back onto his face. Turning around, he was unaware that his whole body was being seen by Nowaki for the first time without a single stitch upon his person.

Nowaki gulped and went to look away from the sight of the naked angel, but was unable to when he caught sight of something peculiar.

He blinked, because what he saw, was not a girl. Yet, the man standing under the water of the cascades looked exactly like Hiro-san.

' _Does Hiro-san have a brother? She would have told me, wouldn't_ _she have?'_

Just then, cinnamon brown eyes opened to gaze at Nowaki.

Hiroki's face turned crimson as he backed away, "Wh-wh-what are you looking at idiot!?" He placed his hands between his legs, hiding that which clearly labeled him _male_.

' _Hiro-san... is a boy?'_ Even as Nowaki processed the information, he smiled at Hirkoi. "I'm sorry Hiro-san. I was worried, because you were missing and didn't have your clothes on."

Hiroki now was half hidden by the water, having stepped back. "What... did you see?"

"Just Hiro-san, but I didn't know Hiro-san was a guy."

Hiroki froze in place, his heart aching, for fear that Nowaki would dislike him now.

"But Hiro-san is still cute!"

"I'm not cute! How can a guy be cute?"

"Because you're Hiro-san. I'll go get your clothes for you, so be careful Hiro-san."

' _He may not care that I'm a guy, but I doubt he'll still want me for his bride. I can't be a bride anyway, I'm a man.'_

Soon thereafter, Nowaki returned with Hiroki's clothes, waiting for him at the edge of the lake. "Come on Hiro-san. We're both guys, you don't have anything I don't have."

Still, he was embarrassed, not even his guardians had looked at him without clothes on since he'd learned to bathe and dress himself.

What he wasn't expecting, was for Nowaki to stare at him.

"Wh-what are you looking at!?" He huffed, quickly grabbing one of the large leaves to hide behind while waiting for the sun to dry him before changing back into that damn dress.

"Just my future bride," the younger teenager smiled.

"Cut it out!" Hiroki grumbled, his face heating again.

Once he was dressed once again they headed back to the others. "Don't let anyone else know that you know I'm not a girl."

"Why Hiro-san? Do you want to be a girl?"

"No!" He glowered up into the ocean blue of Nowaki's eyes, "But my guardians told me not to let anyone know, not until I'm twenty. I don't know why, but they're serious."

Nowaki blinked, "What do they think will happen Hiro-san?"

"They wont tell me, but they said it's something dangerous."

Nowaki moved, to stop Hiroki from walking any further. As he'd done it so suddenly, Hiroki bumped right into him and the younger teens arms wrapped around him.

When he felt a kiss on his head, he tried to push the taller teen away, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just letting you know I love you Hiro-san and that I'll always protect you."

Hiroki lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from view, as well as the blush rising to his face. "How can you say that so easily, learning that I'm a guy instead of a girl?"

"Because I love you Hiro-san, I don't care that you're not a girl, you're still Hiro-san, aren't you?"

"Nowaki you're too... too..." he didn't know what he'd been going to say when Nowaki took his face in his hands and tilted his head back.

Cinnamon brown eyes grew wide as Nowaki's face descended and their lips touched ever so briefly.

"I love you Hiro-san, that will never change. Wait for me, till I'm a grown man and I'll show you just how much you mean to me."

Hiroki was as still as a statue, his entire face a brilliant red for who knew how many times that day.

Just then, the voices of their guardians grew closer and Hiroki pushed Nowaki away.

"Idiot..."

Glancing back at Nowaki, he saw the hurt puppy dog look that always got to him.

With a sigh, he crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll wait."

He fell backward onto the ground as Nowaki jumped and hugged him.

They both looked up as the five faeries surrounded them, either giggling or smirking, irking Hiroki to no end. There wasn't anything he could say at that point and so silently got up, Nowaki holding his hand as they went to enjoy the rest of the picnic and the food that had been brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt there's anyone quite like Nowaki, who _instantly_ just doesn't care what sex Hiroki is. Nowaki is either Hirokisexual or Pansexual and I'm leaning toward the former. I'm debating on skipping to Hiroki's birthday or doing some more fluff before its time to face the kingdoms that are at war. Sometimes I regret not having a beta to direct me when I'm stuck between paths.


End file.
